The present disclosure relates to a water-based cleaning liquid for inkjet recording apparatus use and cleaning method.
Some water-based cleaning liquid for inkjet recording apparatus use is used for cleaning a part of a recording head to which a water-based ink for inkjet recording (also referred to below simply as a “water-based ink”) tends to be attached. The cleaning liquid contains a zwitterionic surfactant and has a pH of at least 9 and no greater than 12.